1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes hanging devices and more particularly pertains to a new clothes hanging assembly for hanging clothes above a suitcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes hanging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothes hanging devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,479; U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,018; U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,579; U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,190; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 280,467; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,737.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clothes hanging assembly. The inventive device includes an assembly which is mountable to opposing walls in a suitcase. The assembly has a first support structure and second support structure. A clothing support means supports clothes. The clothing support means extends between the fist and second support structures. A mounting assembly includes a first and second pair of securing means. The first pair of securing means removably secures the first support structure to a first wall of the pair of opposing walls. The second pair of securing means removably secures the second support structure to a second wall of the first pair of opposing walls.
In these respects, the clothes hanging assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging clothes above a suitcase.